simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tombstone of Life and Death
to obiekt debugowy który można przyzwać za pomocą kodu testującego boolprop testingcheatsenabled true. Tak jak wskazuje nazwa, obiekt po przywołaniu będzie przypominał nagrobek. Użycie Nagrobek ten jest przeznaczony do wielu rzeczy, w tym do uśmiercenia aktywnego Sima (poprzez np. zjedzenie przez muchy lub śmierć ze starości, jeśli Sim jest w odpowiedniej grupie wiekowej), przyśpieszania starzenia się, rozwijania przyjaźni między wszystkimi Simami znajdującymi się na aktywnej parceli, zapładniania aktywnego Sima z jakimkolwiek innym Simem również znajdującym się na tej samej parceli (włączając w to również Simów NPC takich jak np. Mroczny Kosiarz), lub kosmitą (co działa także w przypadku Simów płci żeńskiej). Dzięki nagrobkowi można również stworzyć losowo Sima. Dodatkową funkcją na jaką obiekt ten pozwala graczowi jest dodawanie do aktywnej rodziny Simów i zwierzaki, włączając w to zmarłych i NPC. ;Zapładnianie Sima thumb|right|250px|Opcje nagrobkaAktywnym Simem którejkolwiek z płci, należy nacisnąć na nagrobek i wybrać opcję Simulate genetic merger with... (pol. Symuluj połączenie genetyczne z...), wtedy gracz powinien wybrać drugiego rodzica z menu, niezależnie od płci lub wieku. Można wybrać jakiegokolwiek Sima znajdującego się na aktywnej parceli, włączając w to nawet Sima którego chce się zapłodnić. Jeśli wybierze się Sima którego chce się zapłodnić jako drugiego rodzica, dziecko w oczywisty sposób odziedziczy geny tego Sima, jednak zawsze będzie płci przeciwnej. ;Kosmiczna ciąża Z wybranym dorosłym Simem jakiejkolwiek płci, należy wybrać na nagrobku opcję Make me alien pregnant. Drugim rodzicem kosmicznego dziecka zawsze będzie Technik Zapylacz. ;Przyśpieszanie ciąży Wybranym aktywnym Simem należy nacisnąć na nagrobek i wybrać opcję Speed up my pregnancy (pol. Przyśpiesz moją ciążę). Po wybraniu tej opcji, miną zaledwie 4 godziny aż dziecko się urodzi. Przez ten czas, ciężarny Sim przejdzie przez wszystkie fazy ciąży. Aby móc wybrać tę opcję, Sim musi być już ciężarny, co oznacza, że kilka godzin po szczęśliwie odbytym bara-bara nie wystarczy. ;Przywracanie do rodziny Sima który zniknął Należy w takim przypadku wybrać opcję Get family member i nacisnąć imię Sima którego chce się dodać do rodziny. ;Wskrzeszanie zmarłego Sima #Na początku należy nacisnąć na nagrobek i wybrać opcję Add Neighbor to Family (pol. Dodaj Sąsiada do Rodziny). #Wybrać imię Sima którego chce się wskrzesić. #Szybko zatrzymać grę i oznaczyć przyzwanego Sima jako Aktywnego (w grze opcja ta nazywa się MAKE SELECTABLE). :Gdy już Sim jest aktywny, są dwie opcje: ##Należy wyprowadzić Sima, lub ##Zabić go, a potem ożywić sposobem dostępnym w grze. Opcja "Dodaj sąsiada do rodziny" Chociaż nagrobek ma szeroką gamę Simów NPC których można dodać do rodziny, niektórzy Simowie są znani z tego, że mogą uszkodzić otoczenie w którym się znajdują jeśli zostaną wprowadzeni na parcelę jako postacie grywalne, zostaną zabici lub też usunięci. Niektórzy z nich natomiast pojawiają się na parceli tylko na kilka sekund. Tutaj znajduje się lista Simów którzy znani z tego, że powodują uszkodzenia gry po dodaniu do rodziny: *Nowy Roczek *Stary Rok *Święty Mikołaj *Tancerka Hula Zombi *Technik Zapylacz *Mroczny Kosiarz *Terapeuta *Pani Zadecka *Śmierdziuch Skunks *Wiedźma Twardziel *Wielka Stopa *Ideal Simorośl *Rod Humble *Dżin Dodawanie zmarłych Simów do rodziny Próba dodania zmarłego Sima do rodziny poprzez nagrobek sprawi, że w prawym górnym rogu ekranu pojawi się komunikat mówiącym o tym, że Sima zmarł/a na innej parceli. Powróci jako duch na miejsce swojej śmierci. Następnie wybrany Sim zniknie z parceli. Aczkolwiek zatrzymanie czasu w grze pozwoli graczowi na szybkie wybranie Sima z panelu dostępnych Simów, dzięki czemu zatrzymanie go jest możliwe. Zobacz także *Rodney's Death Creator Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Obiekty debugowe en:Tombstone of Life and Death ru:Tombstone of L & D pt-br:Tombstone of Life and Death